Declans childhood
by geradsredskittle666
Summary: REWRITTEN! Declan is a loner geek with no friends untill he meets Miranda. Will his life turn around? Or is something lurking under the surface? Declan/Miranda Friendship fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Declan's child hood**

**Chapter 1- A new friend?**

Declan was the definition of geek. He had glasses and was an A grade kid in every class. He walked into school to the familiar sounds of school. Students shouted "Geeklan" and shoved him around. A name they had coined him when he had just started this nightmare. He wanted to shout back at them and maybe even shove them around. But he knew it was no use, it would only get him beat up. So he ignored them. It was all he could do. The bell rang and he hurried into class, taking a seat at the back.

The teacher droned on about the First World War. The teacher rattled off statistics and referred the students to various spots in the set textbook. He sighed bored. He already knew all of this. Finally the class ended and none too soon. He walked out carefully scanning the hall for his usual bully's. However he didn't notice the stairs and tripped.

He winced checked his glasses. _FUCK! Mums going to kill me!_ He stared at the cracked glasses in defeat.

He got up painfully to see almost the whole school pointing and laughing. Did he expect any different? The girls turned and whispered to their friends then laughed. Then came his familiar bullies. "You have an audience today Geeklan. Don't you just feel special?" The bully (AN: I will call him Fred) punched him. He laughed and threw him to the ground. He started kicking him with a kind of joy until he saw blood. Triumphantly laughing he called to his gang and walked away an air of finality about him. The crowd started to disappear after a few jokes and a good laugh.

He sighed defeated and tried to get up slowly. Pain filled his senses and he was forced down again breathing hard. What would he do? He had to get out of here. "Don't move, I'll get you help. Abby get the nurse" he heard a kind voice say. Was this a hallucination? Maybe he had hit his head...

Looking up he saw a girl younger than him with short black hair and green eyes (AN: I don't know her eye colour so for the purpose of the Fanfic its green). He hadn't seen her before in any of his classes. She must be a junior who had yet to learn the way of the school. It was the only explanation for helping him.

"What happened to you?" she asked in awe.

"Nothing unusual, I just got beat up" he replied in a wary but honest voice.

"Can you walk? We need to get to the school nurse" she said concerned her eyes softened in worry. He was hesitant at first to accept her help, what if it was a trick but looking at the innocent eyes of the girl he decided it was his only option. When Declan shook his head she frowned and supported him.

As the nurse cleaned and bandaged his wounds he got a chance to find out if she was for real or another joke or maybe a trick set up for him. "I'm Declan. Thanks for the help. I wouldn't have made it far" he said.

She smiled the concern still evident in her innocent eyes. "I'm Miranda, I just wanted to help" she said and he could see she was telling the truth.

"Why did you help me? Most people would laugh and leave me."

"You looked bad. I had to help. I couldn't have left you there."

Declan hesitated "well thanks for the help; you'd better get to class."


	2. Chapter 2

**Declan's childhood**

**Chapter 2 – Leave it alone**

Declan and Miranda walked home together. Declan like her company and she didn't seem to mind his. He wasn't sure if they were friends yet but hanging out with her was the closest thing he had come to friends in his life. She lived further away than him in the richer suburbs.

"What does your dad do?" she asked curiously.

"His a dentist. He always wanted me to be a doctor or something similar" Declan faded out unhappily. He never wanted to be a doctor. The sight of blood scared him.

"What do you want to be?" she asked as if she really wanted to know.

"Not sure" he shrugged "but I've always liked history" he said unhappily. "But I can't…dad said he wouldn't pay my uni fees unless I chose a doctor's degree" he shrugged and looked away.

Miranda fell silent, not sure what to say. What was there to say? They turned a corner and stopped. "Well here I am. You can go to your home now. Thanks for walking with me" he said and run to the door.

Miranda couldn't help but stare after the strange boy.

She flung her bag on the floor and flopped on the bed. She had all she could ever need and this boy had just enough. She had a mansion on the other side of town where all the other rich kids lived. They all went to private schools. They loved being rich and they weren't shy about it. She was different.

She had always been a little embarrassed at her wealth. When she saw how other lower class families lived she felt a pang of guilt. But it wasn't her fault her family raised her in luxury. Still if she could do more.

She loved going to a public school with all the "common" kids. It made her feel better and she fit in better.

Her parents weren't worried; they were convinced she was going through a phase of some kind. After all she was still a child and yet to take her true place. Her place in the family required her to dine with the other rich families. To keep up appearances and not associate with the lower society. That way they defended their reputation and she was allowed to continue with the impression being she would change. What if she didn't? Would she be cast aside like a commoner herself? She didn't let it worry her though.

The next day at school he avoided her before school. In class he seemed quieter and more sedate than usual. He avoided her eye and ignore her repeated attempts to get his attention.

"Hey" she greeted, testing his reaction.

He looked startled for a moment and a guarded expression crossed his face. After a moment he relaxed, only a slightly guarded look. "Hey" he said softly.

"What's wrong?" she asked immediately.

"Nothing, why would anything be wrong" he said warily.

"Bullies beat you up?" she tried softly trying to understand.

"Just leave it, okay? It's nothing you could understand" he said surprisingly gently.

"Make me understand! What could be that bad?" she replied determined.

"Listen, if you want to know I need absolute trust you won't tell" he said looking her in the eye. The intensity scared her but she forced herself to remain calm. She looked into his eyes and saw what she had missed. What he had hid so well.

She saw anger, desperation and sadness. She bit her lip to stop her face turning to worry.

"Okay" she said.


End file.
